Thunderstorms
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [Complete] Who would have thought Tohru Honda was afraid of a little thunder? Not Kyo. But he's more than willing to help her get through her fear.
1. Thunder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. _-shifty eyes-_  
**A/N:** I actually wrote this during a thunderstorm. xD The power went out and I had nothing to do, so I wrote some fanfiction. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

_-Boom-_

Tohru Honda had been sound asleep when a loud noise woke her up. She sat up in bed and looked around her room for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. Thinking it must have been her imagination, she lay back down, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about.

'Oh, right,' she thought, 'something about kittens and bunnies picking flowers in a field…'

As soon as Tohru closed her eyes though, the sound came again-

_-Boom-_

She sat up again, realizing what it was: thunder.

**N**ow, you'd think someone who's seen the true form of the vengeful spirit of the Cat from the Chinese Zodiac, not to mention humans turning into animals, wouldn't be afraid of something as silly as a thunderstorm…

You'd think that, right?

As another loud -_Boom- _sounded, said girl crawled deeper under her blankets. "It's just thunder. Just nature." Tohru whispered to herself. "Like Mom always said, 'Nature is nothing to be afraid of.'"

After a few minutes of hiding and not hearing anything, she ventured out from under the covers. Still she heard no thunder, but Tohru did hear the pitter-pat of rain outside.

Thinking it would probably thunder more, she decided to see if Kyo or Yuki would let her spend the night in their room. She'd feel better if she were with someone, but hoped they wouldn't think she was trying to intrude on them.

Tohru grabbed her pillow and was in the process of opening her door slowly, as to not make any sound, when there was another loud clap of thunder. Opening the door quickly, she ran down the hall to Kyo's room, since it was the closest, and entered without knocking, slamming the door behind her in panic.

She thought Kyo would be sound asleep, it being the middle of the night after all, so she was quite surprised when upon entering his room, she saw him sitting up in bed, reading by the light of a small lamp near him.

Kyo looked up from his book to see Tohru standing there, looking very cute in her pink pajamas.

Seeing the surprised look on his face, Tohru began to say very quickly, "Kyo-kun, I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm sorry if I did. It's just that it's thundering and it's quite loud. Oh, I'm sure you know that already. I wanted to know if I could spend the night with you, because, well, the thunder is really loud…" she finished, looking away from Kyo.

"So, your afraid of thunderstorms?" he said. When she nodded, he couldn't help but grin a little.

"If you want," he said, looking out the window and away from Tohru to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks, "you can stay in my room tonight."

She smiled, and said, "Thank you Kyo-kun! I know it's dumb to be afraid of thunder, but ever since I was little, it's just frightened me a lot." Tohru walked to the other side of the room, and sat down. "Why were you awake?"

"Oh," he replied, not really listening to what she was saying but just watching her, "I couldn't sleep. Rain woke me up."

Tohru was silent, listening to the rain. She had to admit, it did sound loud from Kyo's room. "Your not feeling sick because of the rain, are you?"

"No, I'm alright…I don't feel it as much when I'm sleeping. But now I'm starting to feel it a bit. But don't worry, I'll be fine!" he added after seeing the worried look on her face.

"Oh, well, good night then." Tohru said after a few moments of awkward silence. She lay down on the floor, resting her head on the pillow, and facing away from Kyo. He was in a bit of a daze, so he didn't even hear her. He just saw her lay down on the floor.

"Wait a second," he said, still sitting in his bed, "Isn't the floor hard? Why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor, I don't mind."

She blushed at his generous offer, but replied, "Kyo-kun, I couldn't do that! This is your room. I don't want to be a burden. And the floor is fine," she finished with a cheery smile.

"Well then…why don't you sleep in my bed with me? It's large enough for two people…" Kyo said, trying, and failing horribly, to hide the crimson coloring now on his cheeks.

Tohru was also blushing, but not wanting to sleep on the hard floor, said, "If you say so…" and walked over to his bed. Kyo was moving over when she sat down. She had to admit, it was probably the same size as hers, and since her, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan could fit in it, there should be no problem here.

And there wasn't a problem as both went to lie down, but the situation in itself was something Tohru wasn't used to. "Well then," Tohru said, blushing furiously, "Good night then."

"Yeah…'night." Kyo said, with a small smile on his face, although Tohru couldn't see it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the OOC-ness. I know there was some in there.  
Do you think I should continue this? I think I can do maybe one or two more chapters, like what'll happen in the morning when they wake up and remember the previous night, or what if Shigure finds them. Let me know if I should continue or leave this as a one-shot. :) 


	2. Sleep Tight

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket? Still not mine.  
**A/N: **People wanted it so here it is...a year later. Sorry this took so long. I went back and reread the first chapter and wow, my writing was not good back then. It really wasn't. I think I've evolved as a writer since then. I just wanted to get this finished, so I'm not saying this is my best either... Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

This takes place early in the series, lets say...around volume 6 of the manga or the end of the anime. Keep that in mind.

**Thunderstorms  
Part II**

_-Boom-_

Kyo had to admit, he was beginning to like thunderstorms. Lying next to Tohru, he stared up at the ceiling watching the reflection of rain falling down his window with a smile on his face. 'Maybe I'm not so worthless after all. I can make Tohru feel better…who knows what else I can do.'

He glanced over at Tohru, her breathing almost even.  
Kyo figured she must be asleep.  
She wasn't.

She was thinking as well, about what she could, no, should do.  
'Sure, I like Kyo but do I like him…more than a friend? Would he like me back?' Tohru mused over these thoughts as another clap of thunder sounded, causing her to shudder. 'What should I do?'

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep though knowing it wouldn't come…

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kyo sitting up, smiling.  
"Kyo-kun! What are you-"  
"Shh," he said, pressing his finger to her lips to silence her. "Are you still scared?" he asked gently, stroking her hair.  
"N-no, not as much…"  
"I'm glad."

They say like that for a few minutes, Tohru wondering what in the world was going on.  
He broke the silence by saying, "Tohru, you- we're friends, right?"  
"Of course."  
"You- that is- I was wondering if you felt the same way I feel…about you."

He was right next to her now, his breath on her face.

After a pause, she replied, "I- like you, Kyo-kun."  
"I thought so," he said as he slipped his hand behind her neck and leaned in.  
Tohru closed her eyes, preparing for Kyo to…

_-boom-_

She sat straight up, opening her eyes only to shut them quickly, blinded by the sunlight.

"Mornin'," Kyo said, standing next to the bookcase, moving stuff around. "Sorry, did I wake you? I was just up and its too early to go get breakfast so I thought-" while he rambled on, Tohru smiled, saying to herself, "Just a dream, of course…

Don't worry, you didn't wake me. What time is it anyway?" she added, yawning.  
"Still early, I doubt anyone else is up yet."  
Tohru nodded, slowing getting up. "Well, th-thank you for letting me spend the night."  
"Anytime," and he truly meant it. "Just…don't mention _this_ to Shigure. You know how he is."

She smiled, not fully comprehending but knowing last night was theirs alone.

**_-fin._**


End file.
